fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
This page shows you all the rules on this wiki, including the consequences if you break the rules. The Rules *Do not attack, harrass, embarass, insult or threaten other users. 'Being in a bad mood' is not a good reason ot insult others. *Obscene, offensive or sexually explicit language is not allowed. *Writing in Caps (LIKE THIS) is considered shouting on the internet, even without exclamation marks. You are allowed to use caps for a single word to emphasise it ("He just HAD to do it, didn't he?") or emphasise it using asterisks or forward slashes ("He just *had* to do it, didn't he?" or "He just /had/ to do it, didn't he?") If you use full caps for one sentence, it is considered spamming. *You are not allowed to spam or flood any other user. *You are allowed to give criticism on characters and fanfictions, as long as it is constructive and requested ''by the user who owns the character/created the character's page. *Have respect for all the users on this wiki. *Having discussions in the open chat is allowed. As soon as it turns into an argument or a fight, it has to stop. *Please do not use more than one account at the same time on the wiki. *Do not avoid any sort of ban. *You are not allowed to advertise for other websites/wiki's/your or your friends' fanfictions unless you have permission to do so. *Never force or beg anyone to give personal information. You may give personal information to others, if and only if you want to and ''only in Private Messaging (PM). This is your own choice. The wiki is not responsible for possible consequences. *If you ever see an Internet Troll or someone who bothers you, ignore them or report them to a chat moderator or an admin. They will be happy to try and solve the problem. *If you have any questions or suggestions for the wiki, you are free to contact an admin or a chat moderator to see if they can do anything with it. *If you can not say anything nice about someone's work then please do not say anything to them like their work is boring or that their work stinks. That is not criticism its a insult and if anything like that should happen please contact an Admin. Everyone is entitled to his or her opinion and are free to express it but if your opinion may be seen as offensive to someone it will be best to keep it to yourself. *Please use the best English grammar and spelling you are capable of. If English is not your native language, it's understandable you might want to express in a different language. "h! h0w r u do1ng 1 @m 0k@y!" is not English. However, this does not mean you are not allowed to use things like "Omg, lol!". *If you and a different user use a character in different fanfictions, please make different pages for the characters. For example, if you and another user use Ash Ketchum in two separate fanfictions, you are requested to have two separate pages for that character: Ash Ketchum (Fanfic1) and Ash Ketchum (Fanfic2). Consequences If you are kicked, banned or blocked, there always is a good reason for your punishment. The possible reasons for punishment include (but are not limited to) the reasons that are noted above. The punishments depend on the severity of your behaviour. The normal rule is that a chat moderator, an admin or the founder gives you two warnings when they think your behaviour isn't tolerant. These warnings can be verbal or a kick. If you do not stop after your second warning, you will be banned. The length of your ban is determined by the severity of your behaviour. In worst case scenario, your IP will be blocked, preventing you from being able to enter this site. Category:Information